A Surprising Love
by xXPrue-BearXx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, have been friends for years. What happens when that friendship becomes more? When they have to go through crazy drama, along with sorting out their own feelings? NOTE: Story undergoing editing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first story I have written as a FanFic, so please let me know what you think –Smiles- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

**Warnings: In this chapter…. Nothing really. The story is rated based on future chapters. :D**

**This is a NaruSasu story. BoyxBoy, if this isn't your thing then you may need to find a different story :/**

**Now to the story!**

A Surprising Love

Its early morning when Naruto slowly begins to awaken; He is quite tired from the night before, when he had been out with his two best friends Kiba, and Gaara. They spent most of the night at a club; this club is a popular hangout for the teens that live in the town. They had arrived at the club around 4 in the afternoon, and stayed there until sometime the next morning, when they finally decided to head home.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**FLASHBACK**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hey, I'm heading home guys!'' the Blonde yelled as he was heading to his car.

He was digging in the pockets of his jeans, to get his keys as he reached his car. He was unlocking his door when he heard his friend Kiba call back.

''Okay, Naruto… But be careful. You know you aren't the best driver.'' His friend smirked as he said this. And even though Naruto was on the other end of the parking lot he knew his dog-like friend was smirking. He could hear it in his voice.

''Yea, yea… Go home Mutt! You're getting on my nerves.'' Naruto said jokingly as he got into his car and headed home for his much needed sleep.

Naruto arrived at his home, and pulled his 2009 Mustang GT into the drive way. The car was a gift for his 16th birthday, and of course the car had to be orange with black racing stripes across the top. He was thrilled when he received this gift. It definitely topped any other gift he had received in all of his 17 years. Now he is 17, and still has yet to receive a better gift.

Naruto stepped out the car, and approached the door. Being a young teen he of course had a curfew, and it definitely slipped his mind since he was so late getting home. And on a school night so yea, he knew he was going to get a good ear full.

He quietly lifted the keys up to the door, and once he found the right one he put it into the keyhole. He turned it as slowly as he possibly could, praying that his parents were asleep, but as his luck would have it they weren't. When he opened the door he walked in and shut it softly. Suddenly the light in the living room came on. He froze on the spot, dreading turning around. He heard his father voice. It was calm yet stern.

''And where have you been?'' came the calm voice, but Naruto wasn't unaware of the anger that was clearly audible in his father's seemingly calm tone.

His father was slightly over protective, so sue him for being angry; his only son had made him worry all night.

''Um... he-hey dad. I was out with Kiba, and Gaara. Im sorry im home so late I kinda lost track of time.'' As he spoke he put one head behind his head and gave a nervous smile, while thinking 'God, I am so dead!'

''Mhmm, you lost track of time? You know, when I was your age I used that excuse to Naruto. You're mother and I have been up all night worrying about you, I finally just got her to go to bed!'' His voice came out louder, and had more anger in it than it did before. His eyes had shown with annoyance and aggravation towards his son's excuses, and he let out a small sigh. ''Naruto, you have to be more attentive. You can't just ignore the rules we have set up for your safety.''

Naruto looked over at his father; he knew his father was merely upset because he had not followed the rules, and that he had made them worry. He gave a sorrowful look. ''I know Dad, I really am sorry. I didn't want to make you and mom worry. I promise I'll be more careful and make sure to come home on time.'' As he finished what he was saying, his facial features had shown he was sincere.

His father smiled and, Naruto could tell his father was tired from the look on his face. Dark bags under his eyes, and his long blonde hair all messed up. Naruto smiled sweetly as his father spoke once again. ''Fine, Now go to bed Naruto, you have school in the morning.'' And with this his father headed through the hallway turning the light back off, and disappeared into the darkness of his parents' bedroom.

Naruto sighed a bit, and headed up the stairs to get to his own room, lord knows he was tired. Heck, he had been up since 7 yesterday morning. Since it is already 2 in the morning the next day it was technically Monday. As he reached the top of the stairs he turned to head into his room. He had flipped the light on and reached into his dresser to get a pair a basketball short and an old worn out T-shirt. He knew he had school in the morning, or actually in about 5 hours, so he hurried to the bathroom that was adjoined to his room. He loved having his own bathroom.

He sat the clothes on the bathroom counter and reached into the shower to turn the water on. He walked over to the mirror and quickly got undressed, while waiting for the water to heat up. He looked at his reflection and smiled. Naruto was very hot, or well he thought so. I mean not that it wasn't true, of course. He noticed his spiky blonde hair had fallen a bit and now his bangs hung slightly above he big sapphire eyes. His tan skin seemed to glow under the luminescent lights in the bathroom. He smirked a bit, knowing he was attractive with his tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes and nicely toned muscles.

He walked back over to the shower, and stepped in letting the hot water flow over him. The blonde hair that was once spiked now fell flat around his head and was clinging to his skin. He allowed the water to soothe him for a few minutes then grabbed the rag and soap and began to clean himself off. After he had finished his shower he stepped out, wrapped in a towel and glanced over into the mirror while reaching for his clothes.

He smirked at his reflection and quietly spoke to himself. ''Damn, I look good.''

He quickly got dressed and headed to his bed. He glanced over and saw the clock on the bedside table shining in bright green lights, 2:57 a.m. and he sighed.

''Seems like I'm going to be quiet tired tomorrow. Oh well I'll somehow manage to survive.'' And as he spoke, he climbed into his bed and switched off the lamp beside him. He closed his eyes, and being as tired as he was. He quickly fell asleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~**END FLASHBACK**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Please let me know what you think! :D

This is my first story so it may not be the best but I tried, and I promise it will get better!

~-~~-~~-~ ~-~ ~-~R&R~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter; I have made this one a bit longer. I won't promise it is EXTREMELY long but, later chapters will be :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Naruto. Unfortunately….**

**Warnings: Slight cursing, maybe a little flirting, though nothing all that major.**

A Surprising Love

Chapter 2

The sun is barely rising in the sky, when a loud noise starts to blare from the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. Naruto is rudely forced out of his peaceful sleep by the aggressively loud sound, seemingly refusing to end its excessive buzzing until the young blonde forces it off by slamming a hand down onto the snooze button.

He sits up slowly resting his head on the dark wooden head board and blinks the sleep from his eyes. Stretching his arms, and extending into the air he yawns. His put one arm behind his head and scratches, and then he proceeds to slide the orange comforter and sheets off of his legs. He turns and lowers his legs to the floor to stand.

As his bare feet touch down on the chillingly cold wooden floors a slight chill makes its way through out his body. Still a bit groggy from just waking, he walks into the bathroom to look at his reflection in the mirror. While checking himself out he begins to think to himself 'Well, i was right… I'm really tired. Damn Kiba and Gaara, I shouldn't have gone to that damned club' he sighed to himself and stretched once more.

Naruto returned to his room and walked over to his dresser to grab a few items, then proceeded back towards the bath room turning on the shower. After the water reached the temperature he preferred he stepped in, under the flowing water he felt the warm water flowing over his tanned skin, noticing that the warm water wasn't doing much to help him wake up he turned the handle and the water began to cool.

After taking a short cold shower to make himself wake up a bit more he stepped out and quickly dried himself off. He then picked up the red t-shirt that was lying on the counter in the bathroom. The front of the shirt had just some random pattern across the chest. After he had gotten his short on, hid then slid on a pair of green boxers with lemons on them. He had many weird pairs of boxers, these just happened to be one of the weirdest. The last item of clothing left to put on was a pair of dark blue jeans, but they were the faded style that most teens have begun to wear. Once he had finally finished getting dressed, he stepped back to admire his appearance. He took notice of his brilliant blonde hair and simply shook his head a bit.

Naruto, walked out of the bathroom and into his room gathering all his books and notes he needed for school, while he was gathering his things he heard his mother calling for him.

''Naruto! Hurry and come get breakfast before you are late!'' Naruto just sighed and walked to the door with his bag now flung over his shoulder and headed down stairs. As soon as he had stepped out of his room he could smell the food that had been prepared as he walked into the dining room.

Minato looked up from reading the morning paper and smile das his son. ''Well, Naruto, did you get enough sleep? I know you got home pretty late you must be pretty tired. I don't want to hear from your teachers that you have been falling asleep in class, or you will really be in allot of trouble.'' Minato couldn't contain the small teasing smirk that appeared across his face.

With a sigh and a quick glower to his father Naruto replied, ''Yes, I slept wonderfully. And if I do fall asleep it won't be because I'm tired, it'll be because the teacher is extremely boring.'' Naruto huffed, with a slight pout.

Kushina walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room carrying a tray with a pitcher of orange juice, and a few glasses. ''Now, now… You two stop being so snippy. I swear, just eat you breakfast in peace if you can't say anything nice.'' She sat the tray down, and smiled as she bent over to kiss her son on the top of his head. Naruto looked up and smiled at his mother. Her long red hair tied in a messy bun; she always looked like that after she had been cooking. He just smiled brighter at that thought.

Naruto picked up a fork, and began to eat the eggs that lay on the plate in front of him. The rest of the morning consisted of a little small talk, nothing of real importance. Suddenly Naruto got a text on his phone, he heard the repetition of the sound emanating from the phone as he pulled it out of his bag and flip open the screen. The sound stopped and he saw the text that read

'Naruto! Hurry your ass to school Dobe.

–Sasuke'

Naruto simply rolled his eyes and sent the following as a reply.

'Shut up Teme, I'm on my way!'

He flipped the phone shut and looked up to see his mother and father staring at him. He blinked and stared back. ''What? Why are you both staring?'' he just blinked and looked with a blank face.

''Who was that sweetie?'' Kushina was the first to speak up.

''It was just Sasuke, being a jerk as usual.'' Naruto just huffed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Minato just chuckled and shook his head.

''Son, I don't see why you two are best friends, all the two of you ever do is fight or argue. I'll admit it's entertaining, but still.'' Minato laughed a bit and then took a few sips of his coffee. Naruto watched him his parents for a moment before he gave a response.

''Yea, we may fight allot but he still is one of the few people who actually understand me and puts up with me.'' Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit as he said this. He and Sasuke had been friends for a long time now. They met when they were probably only around 12 or so. At first they were rivals, always competing to best the other boy. Over the years they got closer and the rivalry seemed to have just dissipated. They do argue and bickers allot, but it's mainly all fun and a pestering.

Naruto stood up, grabbing his bag of the floor and tossing it over his shoulder and waved to his parents. ''I'm off, I'll be home later see ya!''

And with that he was out the door walking down the drive way until he reached his car. He reached to get his keys out of his pocket and push the button to unlock the car. The car beeped twice and the lights flashed to let him know he doors were unlocked.

He opened the driver side door and tossed his bag onto the passenger seat, and made his way into the car. He sat down in the driver's seat and proceeded to start the car and back slowly out of the drive way. He put the car in drive and headed off to the high school.

As he pulled into the school parking lot he parked his car in the usual spot. He quickly shut the car off, reached over to the passenger seat are grabbed his bag. He stepped out of the car shutting the door and throwing his bag up, and onto his shoulder. Naruto, was making his way down the side walk, he heard his name being called and his head quickly snapped to the side, and he jumped.

''Damn it Sasuke! Would you not do that, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days.''

He glared at the dark hair boy. And all he got I return was a smirk. Naruto sometimes hated how Sasuke was able to sneak up beside him so stealthily. Sasuke thought it would be funny to walk up beside him and shout Narutos' name right into his ear.

Sasuke was smirking and gave a slight laugh. ''Dobe, you whine too much.'' He couldn't help but think how cute Naruto looked when he would pout. He had noticed a few months ago, that his feelings for Naruto had become more than just those you would feel for your friend. He knew he was falling in love with the blonde, but he didn't know if Naruto felt the same, and so he kept his feelings lock within himself.

Naruto huffed and was about to retort when Kiba and Gaara made their way over to Naruto and Sasuke. ''Yo, Blondie! Stop flirting with your boyfriend and let's get to class.'' Kiba wasn't one to think before he spoke. Gaara on the other hand just kept his usual stoic appearance, seemingly uncaring.

Naruto Glared at Kiba as Sasuke fought to hide a blush that was threatening to appear upon his face. ''Shut up Mutt! He is not my boyfriend don't be so annoying. I swear some time you say the most ridiculous things.'' Sasuke felt his chest ache as Naruto said this; he tried to hide the pain from appearing on his face. Thankfully he pulled it off. Thinking to himself 'I guess my hopes of Naruto ever loving me like I love him is just some hopeless dream' Sasuke, looked at Kiba who couldn't help but laugh, and then over at Naruto who punched Kiba in the arm.

Suddenly the bell rang, alerting all the students that it was time for them to get to class. Gaara and Sasuke couldn't help but be relieved as they all for headed into the school building. Gaara and Kiba headed off to the own classes waving their goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke. They too headed off to their class, they shared. Of course, why wouldn't they.

As they walked into the class Naruto and Sasuke sat at the very back, of course it was Naruto's idea. He wanted to be as far away from the teacher as possible. This is why he chose these seats when the year had started. Sasuke, being the way he is, couldn't care less. He was simply happy to be sitting by Naruto.

The second bell rang, as the last of the students rushed in and hurried to their seats. Sasuke just shook his head and sighed. 'These people are so stupid' he thought to himself. He glanced over at Naruto who was looking at him with one of his big foxy smiles. Sasuke quickly turned away acting as if something outside the window on the other side of the class room had captured his attention, while in reality, he was trying to keep Naruto from noticing the blush that was faintly showing on his normally pale cheeks.

It had been almost five minutes since the bell had rung, and by now the blush was gone and they patiently, well they being everyone except Naruto who would sigh hysterically every few seconds, waited for their teacher Mr. Hatake to appear. And of course when he finally did walk into the room he had his erotic book in hand. Naruto just glowered at the teacher and rolled his eyes. Sasuke gave out a small chuckle as he noticed Naruto's reaction.

Mr. Hatake walked over to stand in front of his desk as he laid he book down. He began to talk to the kids in the class. And most of them were paying attention, but Naruto, being tired, didn't exactly listen. Sasuke noticed and bumped Naruto with his knee. Naruto looked over a glared. ''What?'' he whispered to Sasuke after he had been bumped.

''Pay attention, dobe.'' He gave his reply and pointed his finger towards the front of the class where Mr. Hatake was standing. Naruto just nodded and smiled a goofy smile, and focused his attention on Mr. Hatake.

''-As you know, we have many things to cover before the semester finals. You must keep in mind these test are important. A bad score could lower your grade by quite a bit. And for those of you who have low grades already, I'd suggest you really make a good grade.'' He turned around and picked up a stack of papers off his desk. The he called Sakura to the front and asked her to pass out the papers. She nodded and did as she was asked.

When Sakura arrived at the table where Naruto and Sasuke sat, she smiled at Naruto. The girl had a major crush on Naruto, and flirted with him incessantly, and in front of Sasuke. That in turn made it even more annoying to the Uchiha. He really did not like the pinked haired girl.

''Hey Naruto!'' she greeted him with a great amount of enthusiasm. Sasuke glared his icy black eyes at the girl, showing her that he truly did not like her. She either didn't notice or didn't care, but continued to stare at Naruto and batted her eyes. 'Ugh… she makes me sick' Sasuke thought to himself.

''Hey Sakura, how are you?'' Naruto smiled up at her, his blue eyes shone and made her melt. She loved to see his sapphire eyes, and his beautiful smile. She giggled and her eyes flashed a look of complete happiness.

''I'm great. I hope you had a great weekend, oh and Naruto I was wondering. Would you, uh, maybe want to go out?'' as she said this she knew there was no taking it back and she looked down to the floor as her cheeks burned a bright red. Naruto just grinned up at her. Sasuke sat there quiet and awaited his answer, praying he wouldn't say yes. He didn't know if he could handle knowing that Naruto had a date with someone. Especially some one that wasn't him.

''Thanks for the offer Sakura, but I think Sasuke and I are going to be studying allot. I'm sorry. Maybe another time?'' He put an arm behind his head and smiled a foxy smile while scratching the back of his head. Sasuke just gaped at him for a second before he finally regained his composure. Sakura just stood there stunned. Giving her reply of ''oh'' and then turned her eyes to Sasuke and glared harshly at the pale boy sitting by her crush. She was wondering if that were the truth or if there was something more going on. Either way she vowed that she would find out, which was for damn sure.

Sakura turned finished hand out the last of the papers and sat back in her seat. The paper they had all gotten was a simple study sheet to help prepare for the upcoming tests. They began to fill out the sheet, since there really wasn't anything else to do.

Finally the bell rang and they headed to their next few classes. Finally, the bell rang to let them leave their fourth class and head to the lunch room. Naruto was walking into the big cafeteria, and was met with the loud audible mixture of voices and sounds. He potted Sasuke waiting in the line and quickly made his way over to his friend.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't see him coming, and he quietly snuck up behind him. He was glad it was so loud in the lunch room or he wouldn't have been able to do this. He wasn't exactly, the stealthiest person. So he carefully walked up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the slender boys' waist, pulling him close and whispered in his ear.

''Hey there Sasuke.'' He purred into the boy's ear. Sasuke shivered with the feel of Narutos' breath ghost over his pale skin. Sasuke pulled the arms away from him and turned around glaring harshly at Naruto.

''What the _hell _dobe!'' he hissed between his clenched teeth. He wasn't mad exactly, he was just surprised. He really liked the fact that Naruto held him like that, he just wished it was more than a little joke.

''Oh, come one 'suke, I was only playing don't get so mad.'' Naruto couldn't help but smirk a little as his eyes shown bright. Sasuke glared, and found it hard to keep the facial expression. His glare began to fade, and to his surprise, he smiled a bit. He shook his head and sighed. ''Dobe.''

Sasuke turned back to face in the direction of the rest of the line. Naruto felt odd, like he had enjoyed holding Sasuke, not just teasing him. He shook the thought from his head. He was just imagining things, he didn't think of Sasuke that way. And he knew Sasuke dint think of him like that. Did he?

'No, of course he doesn't. I'm just being my idiotic self' Naruto thought, then proceeded to move forward in line with Sasuke in front of him. He would just let it go, it wasn't anything. Just him being Naruto.

**A/N: And there's the second chapter. Not allot happened, I hope it wasn't too slow. I promise it will get there, but it just means this will have many chapters :D**

**I tried making this chapter a good bit longer.**

**So let me know what you think!**

** ~-~-~R&R~-~-~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter three, I noticed a few typos in the second chapter but meh I'm human I make a few mistakes. Anyway here is chapter three; sorry it to so long my step father had to go to the ER so it's been a wild week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Naruto. Unfortunately….**

**Warnings: More Teasing, maybe a few Curse words.**

A Surprising Love

Chapter 3

They had waited through the line that seemed to take an eternity to end, when in reality it was most likely five, maybe ten minutes. When it came time for Sasuke to grab a tray and pick his choices for lunch that day; he got a simple Sandwich and an apple. He reached into the fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of orange juice and proceeded to pay for his food.

Naruto, even though he may be slender and toned, eats more food in one sitting then most eat in one day. He decided to get; a bowl of ramen, a hamburger, and fries. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade. Then he as well proceeded to pay.

Naruto was walking through the door that led from the food line, to the tables. Sasuke was waiting just outside the door; this is actually their normal routine. Sasuke waits outside the door while Naruto gets his food. No matter how many times they have done this Naruto always says the same thing.

"Is that really all you are going to get?'' Naruto asked glancing at Sasukes tray, he couldn't help but smirk at the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke just looked up at the blonde, with a playful glare. "You know Naruto, not everyone eats as much as you. I'm honestly surprised that's all you have on your tray.''

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's tray and smirked. 'Maybe he's on a diet' the raven thought to himself, he then shook his head knowing that's not even possible.

Naruto just glared at his friend, and it slowly faltered and lost intensity as it became a pout. "I wasn't very hungry. And I do not eat allot! I don't know why you people keep saying that. I eat a normal amount. I mean look at me,'' he said waving one arm up and down at himself, ''I'm hot, if I ate too much, would I have a body like this?'' Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his statement, he knew he sounded very egotistical but he didn't care.

Sasuke, tried to keep his blank expressionless face, but it was becoming difficult when Naruto made the gesture and Sasukes eyes took in his appearance. He just ''Hn'ed'' and turned away quickly to hide a blush threatening to appear on his pale cheeks. Sasuke began to walk to the table they sat at every day, he didn't even say anything to Naruto. He knew the blond was following him.

''Yo! Naruto!'' Naruto and Sasuke knew the voice, they both turned to see Kiba running up behind them. Kiba was one of Naruto's best friends, though he and Sasuke are closer. The raven-haired boy isn't a big fan of Naruto's friend, he did not like the way Kiba and Naruto would hang all over each other.

''Hey Kiba, Could you not yell like a dumbass? It's annoying, I swear sometimes your more annoying than Naruto.'' This voice was none other than Naruto's other friend Gaara. Sasuke didn't have any issues with Gaara, they weren't friends per say but he preferred Gaara over Kiba any day.

Kiba sent a quick glare over to Gaara as all four boys sat at the table, Naruto and Sasuke on one side and Kiba and Gaara on the other. Gaara glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He could tell there was something up with them but he wasn't sure as to what. He didn't even know if they knew it. He was always very observant.

''Naruto, stop goofing off and eat your food. It's not a toy or something to play with.'' Sasuke commented as Naruto was holding a noodle in his hand making it dance.

''Oh, come on 'suke. I'm just having fun relax, sometimes you are far too serious.'' Naruto was now grinning his toothy grin at Sasuke and shook the noodle in the ravens face. Sasuke glared at the blue eyed blond and pulled the noodle out of his hand, then threw it in the blondes face.

Naruto went wide eyed in surprise as Kiba laughed and nearly hit the floor and Gaara smirked. ''Well,'' Sasuke said ''that was very amusing to me. You were right Naruto, I do need to loosen up thanks for the advice.'' By now Naruto had composed himself and just glowered at his raven haired friend. 'Smartass' he thought to himself as he hit Sasuke in the shoulder.

Sasuke just laughed and rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his juice. Naruto couldn't help but think how he liked to hear Sasuke smile. When they had first met it took allot of effort to even get him to smile, let alone laugh. Naruto was looking, or rather staring, at Sasuke as he rested his head on one of his hands, leaning on the table. A smile was spread across his face, and Gaara noticed the look of adoration in his Sapphire blue eyes.

Kiba, even though he wasn't the brightest, could see the way Naruto was looking at the raven and he didn't like it. He felt a ping of jealousy. Gaara and Sasuke knew Kiba had a thing for Naruto, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Luckily before Kiba could say anything, the bell rang letting them know it was time for them to head to their next class. Gaara picked up his tray and headed to the trash can, Kiba remained seated for a moment until Sasuke stood to dump his tray as well. Will Sasuke and Gaara gone, Kiba to the chance to talk to Naruto. The bell had luckily snapped Naruto out of his daze before Sasuke could notice.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and drug him to the trash cans where they dumped their trays. Kiba did not hesitate to ask Naruto the question that has been swimming around in his mind.

''Naruto, is there something going on between you and Sasuke?''

Naruto looked dumb-struck at this question. ''What? Are you crazy he's my best friend Kiba nothing more nothing less, don't be so ridiculous.'' Naruto just look back at Kiba and waited for his reply. 'What on earth is he thinking, there is nothing going on between Sasuke, and I' he thought.

''Naruto, I may have known you as long as Sasuke, but I know you well enough to know when something is going on. And if there is something between you and Sasuke I want to know, now.'' Kiba was quickly growing aggravated, he wanted to know, and he _needed _to know. He knew that he would not stop until he had his answer.

Naruto just looked at Kiba, as if he had lost his mind. His blue eyes wide and eyebrows raised, his mouth hanging open. He was in disbelief, what had gotten in to his friend? Naruto sighed and put and arm on Kibas shoulder.

''Kiba, dude. I don't know why you're getting so worked up. Nothing is going on with Sasuke and I, so don't worry. I know your just trying to look out for me and I appreciate it, but you don't have to.'' And with that's aid Naruto headed to his next class. Kiba only stood there gaping. 'He thinks I'm trying to protect him? He can be so clueless sometimes.' Kiba couldn't do anything more and he just made his way to his next class, which Sasuke was also in.

Sasuke didn't mind school, he didn't like it, or hate it. But he'll admit he likes it better when a certain blond friend is around. This period he has Mrs. Tsunade, she was a loud obnoxious teacher. He didn't mind her though he has gotten good at blocking things out when they annoy him.

They did not have assigned seats in this class, she didn't care enough to give them any specific seat. Most teachers only assigned students a specific place to sit, so it would be easier to learn their name. However; As long as they didn't bother her she was perfectly content, and saw no reason as to why she needs to know their names. Today was no different. She came in and told them they could use today to study for this class, or any other classes they needed to study for, after she gave them that information she left. Much to Kibas liking.

Kiba took this chance to go sit in the seat beside Sasuke so he could finally find out what is going on, Naruto may be too dense to notice but Sasuke wasn't. Kiba made his way through the other students who were now, either walking around the room to talk to their friends, or merely laying out on the floor reading and texting. He reached the desk beside Sasuke and plopped down into it.

The raven looked out of the corner of his eyes; he could see the brunette beside him and sighed internally. Kiba just continued to sit there and wait for Sasuke to notice him. Sasuke just grunted and gave in.

''What is it Kiba?'' he said looking over at the other boy, noting the glare he was receiving.

Kiba eased up his glare and smirked at the raven haired boy. He knew he was going to get the answers he was seeking. ''Naruto, don't you think that he is so, don't know… cute?'' Sasuke was stunned at what he just heard, he couldn't believe it, and yea he knew Kiba had a thing for Naruto, hell most people that knew him could tell.

''Never really thought about it.'' Sasuke was good at keeping his feelings from showing on his face, and he was trying quite hard to hide them now. He had the urge to hit Kiba, to just knock him out of his chair. He wanted to wipe that dreamy look off of his face. 'How dare he think about my Naruto like that?' Sasuke was taken aback by that thought, his Naruto? No, Naruto wasn't his.

''Really? Well even if you haven't, just think about it. His Golden hair, those magnificent blue eyes, his smile. He is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen, I really like him to. I've had feelings for him for quite some time, and I think it's time I told him, don't you?'' Kiba just gave a fake smile, he knew that Sasuke was most likely fuming inside. He may act dumb but he can be quite clever.

At this point Sasuke was worried, he couldn't let Kiba get Naruto, he didn't know for sure if Naruto even liked Kiba in that way, but he sure as hell wasn't going to risk it.

''And what if Naruto says no, that he doesn't like you in that way. Will you willingly risk it?'' Sasuke smirked; he knew he had Kiba now. Or so he thought.

''Do I want to risk the chance of not telling him, when he might feel the same way I do?'' Kiba just rested his head on his hands, appearing to be deep in thought. 'I know you game Sasuke, and I won't allow you to play me' he noticed the look in Sasuke eyes. He looked worried? Well, he never would have guessed he could cause the raven to show that expression.

Sasuke quickly recovered, he couldn't allow himself to be affected by this annoying brunette. He knew that if Kiba were to tell Naruto, it would go one of two ways. Naruto would not return his feelings and then Sasuke would have one less obstacle, or Naruto would say he felt the same and then any chances of Naruto being with him would be shot to hell.

''So what will you do Kiba?'' he simply look the brunette in the eyes. His eyes were showing no emotion, while Kiba shone eagerness.

Kiba smirked as he said, ''Im going to tell Naruto how I feel, and I'm hoping things will go okay.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Time~-~Change-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The final bell rang throughout the school, letting all the students know they were free to go home. Naruto was thrilled it has been a long day in his opinion; he was also excited that Sasuke was coming over to his house today.

Naruto was walking to his locker and he saw Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara walking his way. ''Hey guys!'' he yelled waving an arm in the air.

''Naruto, must you be so loud?'' Gaara was the first to speak up and he just rolled his eyes at his friend.

''Awe Gaara don't be such a grouch.'' Naruto whined in reply.

''Naruto!'' Kiba yelled excited as he pounced on his blonde friend, wrapping his arms around his neck hugging him.

''K-Kiba… Can't.. Breathe.'' Naruto choked out in gasps because a certain brunette was choking him. He looked over and saw Sasuke starring daggers at Kiba. 'Hm, I wonder what wrong with him' Naruto thought as Kiba let go.

''Oh, heh… Sorry Naruto.'' Kiba said flashing a goofy smile and rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and grabbed his arm. ''You ready to go 'suke?'' Kiba glared at the raven.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes at the blond, he chose to ignore Kiba dirty looks. ''I guess so Naruto, now quick trying to pull my arm off dobe.'' Naruto just ignored him and pulled him to the exit waving back to his other two friends.

When they were out the door and Gaara looked to Kiba and frowned, ''So, what are you going to do Kiba?'' The brunette looked over at his red haired friend and gave a wicked smile. ''I'm going to go pay them a visit. C'ya later Gaara!'' and with the Kiba left, he would finally tell Naruto how he felt, and what better time than when Sasuke was there to?

A/N: And there is chapter 3! Yay sorry it took so long -.- I had to many ideas going around in my head. And I have even more.

I am thinking ill either make it play out to where Kiba causes Sasuke to tell naruto how he feels and there be dramam with Kiba trying to break them up or ill put naruto and Kiba together and make Sasuke break them up.

Sorry sakura sorta dissapeared I don't really like her, ill try to put her in later chapters.

Anyway! R&R!

Also message me and let me know what you think about the next chapter… Should I put naruto with Kiba for a while or not? ^^

Until next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so mad at myself, I'm making allot of typing mistakes. Sorry guys, but my thing is not catching mistakes atm. I will try to catch them though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Naruto. Unfortunately….**

**Warnings: Total Angst, and some mild language. No sexy-sexy yet sorreh :/**

**Shout out to a certain reviewer xDD**

**Thank chew for reading and reviewing **BreezysLoveStruckDream

**Now on to chapter 4! ^^;;**

A Surprising Love

Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke were currently making their way down the sidewalk on their to Naruto's house. They had just left the school maybe, five or so minutes ago. Sauske expected this to go the same way it always has, they would arrive at the blonde's house and head straight for the kitchen. 'I swear as much as he eats he should be huge, yet he is still as toned and fit as ever' Sasuke thought to himself.

The raven realised it had gotten quiet, which was odd considering it was Naruto. He turned to his head to look at naruto who had a pout on his face.

''You haven't heard a word I've said have you?'' Naruto, was still pouting but by the tone in his voice you could tell he was annoyed that he was being ignored.

''Hn, Sorry dobe. I was thinking about something, what were you saying?'' Sasuke loved It when naruto would pout, it was just to cute.

Naruto just let out an irritated sigh, ''Never mind, it's not important what were you thinking about Teme?''

Sasuke smirked inwardly, 'I was thinking about how cute you are when you pout' he thought to himself. Though he wont actually tell the blonde that, atleast not yet. ''Just about school and such, nothing important.''

Naruto eyed his friend supspiciously for a moment. 'Sasuke has been acting weird lately, I wonder if he is okay. I'm starting to worry about him.' He sighed and flashed a smile to his raven haired friend. ''Okay 'suke, well looks like we are here! Come on lets get inside im _starving._''

Sauske just laughed and rolled his eyes as naruto grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the house. 'Yepp, just like allt he other times.' He thought to himself as he was pulled along.

The house wasn't the most amazing thing you have ever seen. It was a two story home a fairly good size, White siding with blue trimmings. The yard was beautifully decorated with flowers and rose bushes. Kushina loved to garden, so it wasno wonder there were so many flowers in the yard. The porch wasn't huge, there were four round pillars painted white, and a few chairs and a small table to one side, and a porch swing on the other.

Naruto didn not release Sasuke's arms and continued to pull him up the steps and into the house. The inside of the house was well lit, very bright and cheery. When you enter the door you see stairs to your left and a hall in front of you, the hallway lead to the kitchen there were also two doors father down. One lead to Naruto's parents bedroom the other lead to a bathroom. On the right, as you entered the house was the living room. I contained, One large rounded sectional. The coffee table was round so that it would fit well with the rounded seating. The entertainment center was against the wall across from the Sectional. There were pictures scattered on the walls and shelves.

All in all it was a fairly normal home, and very warm. Very different from Sasuke's house. Naruto finally released Sasuke as they dropped their bags at the door. Naruto yelled out to his parents eltting them know he was home, and the boys heard kushina yell from the kitchen, making snacks for them no doubt.

As the two boy made their way through the hallway into the large open kitchen naruto leaned on the counter and Sasuke just stood there with his hands in his pockets. ''Hey boy's, I made you some snacks.'' Kushina gestured towards a tray off a different assortment of chips, and cookies. Naruto beamed a large smile as he pounced the tray.

Sasuke snorted, and rolled his eyes at the blond. ''Naruto, chill out. You know you can take your time the food isnt going to run away.'' Naruto either heard his friend and chose to ignore it or he just wasn't paying attention to anyhting other then the snacks he was now inhaling.

"Naruto, don't be such a pig, and don't be rude either. Let Sasuke have some to.'' Kushina just didn't know where naruto got his appetite from, she knew she didn't eat like that, and neither did his father.

''Oh, no I'm fine. Let him have all he wants. I'd hate to get in the way of him inhaling the tray off food.'' The raven smirked at his friend. It amazed him how naruto could eat so much.

Naruto finally, looked up from the food tray. ''You guys are just rude, I don't eat THAT much.'' he had his lips poked out into a pout which caused kushina to roll her eyes and Sasuke just smirked. ''Oh, I need to go pee!'' Naruto exclaimed suddenly. ''NARUTO! That's is so rude, just excuse yourself, you do not have to shout that out. I swear soemtimes you are just like your father.'' Kushina gave and exasperated sigh. Naruto just gave her one of his goofy grins and headed to the bathroom.

'he is so cute, I swear I just want to kiss him when he smiles like that' Sasuke thought. Kushina looked over at him with her eyes wide, and Sasuke stared for a moment before he suddenly realized he must have said that out loud, his hands flew to his mouth and his eyes grew twice their normal size. His pale cheek became a dark shade of red, and kushina just smiled.

''So, I was right.'' She exclaimed more as a statement then a question, which he figured it was meant to be.

''About what?'' he asked, his red cheeks slowly beginning to return to their natural color.

Kushina just gave off a warm smile. ''Sauske, sweety, I've know for sometime that you have feelings for my little Naru-chan. I can see it in the way you look at him. That little slip up there merely comfirmed it.'' She kept her warm smile, and sauske calmed down a bit.

''Does it matter how I feel? No matter how I may feel towards Naruto, my feeling are not returned an they never will be. I merely have to except that and move on.'' Sasuke's gaze dropped to the floor and his facial features revealed how hurt he felt.

Kushina didn't want Sasuke to feel discouraged, and she knew that Naruto had feeling for him as well; however it wasn't her place to tell him that. So she decided to do what she could without tellign him what he needed to hear from naruto himself. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, she called him over to her, and motioned for him to sit as well.

Sauske nodded and walked to the table, he pull out the chair across from her and sat, his gaze never meating hers. He sat there and stared at the table. For a few seconds no one spoke, and he figured they were just going to wait for naruto to return, but finally she spoke up.

''You do know that Naruto is bi right? If that is the reason you feel he wont return your feelings.'' Her smile was still there, but her eyes shone with compassion.

Sasuke looked up, as his eyes finally met with hers. They just looked at each other for a minute. Of course he knew this, he was his best friend, he knew everything about the blond. Even hings he wished he didn't. ''I know that, and that isn't the reason I feel he wont return my feelings. To him I am merely his best friend, nothing more nothing less.'' Sasuke sighed, feeling suddenly depressed. She was about to speak again but suddenly Naruto walked into the kitchen with a huge grin.

''Well, I feel much better!'' he exclaimed as he looked over at them. His smile faded and he cocked his head to the sighed and frowned. ''Um, everything okay?''

Kushina looked from her son to Sasuke, and she turned back to Naruto smiling brightly. ''Everything is fine sweet heart. We were merely talking.'' She may have been smiling on the outside, but inside she was silently hoping everything would turn out okay. 'Poor Sasuke, as long as he feels that way nothing will change' she thought to herself.

Sasuke, looked to his friend and gave a small smile. While he may have had a smile on his face Naruto could see a bit of saddness in his dark eyes. ''Yea, dobe. Everyhtings fine.''

Naruto, still not believing that to be true, just decided it'd be best to leave it for another time. He smiled again before walking over to Sasuke and grabbing his wrist. ''Okay, now come on 'suke, lets go upstairs we have homework to do.''

Sasuke, allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs towards naruto rooms, but not before they grabbed their bags from their pace by the front door. Sauske knew if it were anyone else dragging him he would probably go crazy and snatch his arm away, then proceed to punch them in the face. But this was Naruto, the person he was in love with.

They made their ways up the stairs, and they reached Narutos door. By this time Naruto had let go of his wrist, they walked into the room and naruto switched on the light. Sauske noticed how the room wasn't exactly dirty, there were a few items scattered around on the floor, but for naruto this was fairly clean.

''I see someone has picked up a bit'' Sasuke said with a proud smirk.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and made a face at his friend. ''Yes, well, I knew you would be coming over and that if I had a dirty room you would bitch at me. I swear you are such a girl sometimes.'' The blonde began to laugh, but it was suddenly cut short as Sasuke chunked a big fluffy pillow at him and nailed him in the face.

Sauske smiled vitoriously, from his seat. He was now sitting on narutos bed, with his backs up against the headboard. He was currently taking his books and other work out to get started on. Naruto picked up the pillow and threw it back onto the bed glaring at his friend half-heartedly. Sauske merely ignored it.

''Okay naruto lets get started on our work, now stop messing around.'' Naruto just frowned, he hated home work. He really just wanted to lay on the bed with Sasuke beside him, he only wanted to be with the raven.'WAIT! What? What am I thinking. He is my best friend that's it. Yeah I just wanna hang out with my best friend.' He thought to himself.

Naruto frowned and sighed. ''Yea, home work sucks,'' Sasuke laughed and rolled his eyes. ''But, the sooner we get it done the sooner we can do other things.'' Naruto beamed. 'like cuddle… I mean play video games! Ugh.. wth is wrong with me?' he thought to himeself.

They got to work, and Sasuke of course had to help naruto often, the poor blond. (A/N: no offense to blonds cuz I am one :D we rule the world) They continued to work for about an hour, until they were finally done. They returned their papers and books to their bags. Then naruto pounced on the bed, laying next to Sasuke and looked over at him with one of him goofy looking grins.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and smirked. Naruto reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his remote, he turned on the TV and watched some random shows that were on.

Kiba left the school his plan was to head to Naruto's, instead he decided to take his time so he walked through the park. He was now back on track heading to Naruto's house. He would finally tell him how he felt, and if he was lucky his feelings would be returned.

He had been walking for over two hours now when he finally came upon his destination. He made his way up the steps leading to the front door. 'It's now or never' he though was he conjured up the courage he needed, then reached out an arm and knocked on the door.

He took a few steps back and waited for someone to answer. He could hear some one walking as the sound of footsteps grew louder, the door handle made a noise and the door opened, Kiba looked upon a beautiful woman with long red hair that reached to the small of her back. She had brilliant eyes that shone with happiness.

''Hello dear, Can I help you?'' the woman asked. Kiba blinked and smiled at the woman.

''Hello, my names Kiba I'm a friend of Naruto's from school, I was wondering if he was home, and if I could see him.'' He smiled brighter at the woman who had answered the door.

Kushina beamed, ''Oh, a friend of Naruto's? Well, its nice to meet you Kiba, my name is Kushina. I am Naruto's mother, Please come in.'' She stepped to the side and motioned for him to enter the house. He walked into the home of the one he loved, and smiled. Kushina shut the door behind him and told him that Naruto was just up the stairs in his room. Kiba nodded and thanked the woman then proceeded up the stairs.

He reached the top of the stairs and heard voices coming from the first door on the left. He looked into the room and saw Naruto sitting on the bed with Sasuke watching something on the TV. ''Naruto, Sasuke.'' He greeted them.

Sasuke turned and looked at Kiba and his anger flared. He shot a muderous glare to the brunette. ''Kiba.'' He spoke the boys name harshly. 'Why is he here, he knew I was stayign with naruto tonight. He came by just to piss me off' he thought to himself while seething.

''Oh, Hey Kiba. What are you doing here?'' Naruto asked as he slid off of the bed and made his way over to the boy who was standing just inside his doorway.

Kiba ignored Sasuke all together, then focused on naruto. ''I came to see you of course, I wanted to talk to you. If you don't mind.'' He smiled at the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him.

Naruto just grinned back and shook his head. ''Of course I don't mind, whats up?''

''Well,'' Kiba began, ''I wanted tot elly ou this for a long time. And I don't want this to affect our friendship in anyway. I want you to know this. No, you need to know this once and for all. Naruto Uzamaki, I love you! I have loved you for a long time now and I have never had the guts to tell you, but here I finally have enough corage to tell you. I love you, so very much and I want to be with you, and I hope in my hear that you will feel the same.'' Kiba stood there, looking into the big sapphire eyes, with determination.

Sasuke Gaped, his eyes wide, heart pounding. 'No! Naruto please don't feel the same, don't behis. Please, I'm begging you don't love him. You can't you just can't.' sauske was screaming in his head.

Naruto just stood there frozen. 'Wha-What do I say, I mean, do I feel that way for him? I've never really thought about it. What do I do?' his thoguht were runnign wild he had to think of something to say.

Kiba looked at naruto, he was beginning to feel sick, his heart was beating so hard in his chest it hurt. He could feel tears building in his eyes. ''Na-Naruto, please say something.

Naruto could hear the hurt in Kiba voice, and he couldn't stand to hurt him. ''Kiba, I can't say that I love you. I do like you.. And maybe I could love you.'' Naruto said with a serious look on his face, it was void of his usual smile.

Sauske's heart shattered, it felt as if he were dieing. ''Naruto…'' he spoke softly. He couldn't breathe, he was no longer here. He grabbed his bag and got up off the bed. Without sayign a thing he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Naruto called after him, ''Sasuke!" he ran after him, and caught his arm just before he could open the door.

Sasuke scream, his voice full of pain, and rage. ''Let me **GO **Naruto!'' he wasn't sure what was happening he was broken.

''Sasuke, wait.. Wh- why are you leaving why are you so mad?'' Naruto was worried, he had never seen Sasuke so upset, he had never seen him… cry? Was he **Crying**?

''Naruto.. please let me go.'' Sasuke said through sobs. ''Just let me go, I need to get out of here, away from you... I can't be around you now.'' Sasuke tried to pull his arm away, but the blond merely tightened his grip.

Naruto was now beginning to get irritated. ''Sasuke! Talk to me, what did I do? Please just tell me!''

Sauskes tears fell so hard, he tried once more placing a hand on Narutos chest he shoved him back while snatching his wrist out of Naruto's grip. Finally successful he got free. ''It dosent matter Naruto, I just need to go. Go to your _boyfriend_ and leave me alone!'' Sauske spoke the word boyfriend with a venomous tone. Then turned and rushed out the door slamming it behind him.

Naruto stood there, staring at the door, tiem seeming to have stood still.

''What, do I do?'' He said, still standing there. Sasuke was gone, and he felt such a pain in his chest. He felt the need to cry, and at that moment Kiba made his way down the stairs.

''Naruto? Are you okay?'' he asked, walking up to the blonde.

Naruto looked at Kiba, and just had the most expressionlessly blank face, Kiba had ever seen. ''Kiba, please. Get out.'' He said quietly and made his way up the stairs.

Kiba, stood there shocked, for a moment before he walked out the door and leaving the house. 'So where do I stand, are we together or not? Damn that Sasuke. This _Isn't_ over. Not by a long shot' he thought as he made his way to the door an out of the blondes house.

**A/N: WOOOOOOOT long chapter I started crying while typing that scene with Naruto and Sasuke xDD**

**Cliff hanger-ish ^^;;**

**Sorry for the late update it stormed and the stupid internet went out .**

**Anyway!**

**!Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry guys, I hate that I had so many spelling mistakes, but got a new writing application that's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Naruto. Unfortunately….**

**Warnings: A Little Drama... who doesn't love drama?**

**A Surprising Love**

Chapter 5

After leaving Narutos' house, he decided he did not, even, want to go home to deal with his annoying brother, and frowning father. It seemed his father would never smile. Maybe he thought it showed weakness, Sasuke was not sure. He was making his was down the side walk, when he saw the park a few feet up ahead.

He kept walking, until he came upon the small park. He saw children running around playing, parents watching after them. There were a few old couples sitting on benches or strolling along hand-in-hand. 'That's cute' he thought to himself, wishing that those two would be Naruto and himself someday, well except for the fact that they were both male, and that old lady well, wasn't obviously.

He mentally kicked himself, he just had a huge fight with Naruto, there was no way that could ever be their future. Did he even have feelings for Naruto anymore? 'Of course I do, there is no way I could get rid of them. No matter what I'll love him.' He knew he loved Naruto, and always will.

He walked over to a big tree in the park and sat down with his legs crossed. He leaned his head back, resting it upon the tree. Closing his eyes, he let out a small sigh, he knew it was getting late. The sun would set in an hour or two.

''Hn' I don't care, I'll sleep out here,'' he muttered to himself.

He just let out a quick breath, a few moments later he head footsteps coming up to him and he prayed to the heavens that it wasn't a certain blond. He opened his dark eyes when the person made it close enough to block out the sun light, casting a shadow over his face. When he looked up, he saw a familiar red head. ''Gaara?''

''Hey, Sasuke. Why are you out here? Wait, wheres Naruto,weren't you supposed to be staying with him tonight?'' he looked the raven over a few time, Sasuke was usually good at hiding his emotions. But Gaara could see the pain in the dark eyes.

''Hn, I'm out here so I don't have to see that idiot.'' He did not feel like talking to anyone, and normally would've told the red head to butt-out, but knew he would feel somewhat better to get things off his chest.

''Idiot? So... did you two get in another fight?''

''Well, obviously we did. Would I be out here alone so late if we didn't?'' Gaara, smirked. Yes, the raven had a good point.

''Ah, Well I'm sorry. Mind telling me what happened?'' Maybe, if he told me I could help him out. I have a good guess as to what happened. 'Kiba' he though to himself. 'I'll have to kill that moron.'

As if hearing Gaaras inner thoughts Sasuke gave a simple answer. ''Kiba, ruined everything.''

Gaara sighed, he knew it would be Kiba that moron. ''What happened, what did Kiba do exactly?''

Sasuke sighed, and straightened himself up. He looked into Gaaras eyes for a moment, wondering if he should tell him. He knew Gaara and Kiba we really good friends, but at this point he didn't even care.

Sighing once more he began to explain what happened. ''Okay, so as you already know I went to stay with Naruto for the night, and it was great, at first. I talked to his mom, and we ate snacks,'' he smirked. ''Well, Naruto ate the snacks. When he finally devoured the food we decided to go upstairs and work on whatever homework we had left. Of course Naruto got bored so he turned on the TV, and we just sat there watching it until _Kiba_ showed up.'' By now Sasukes eyes have grown cold, and hard.

'Oh he is pissed, Kiba you may want to stay away from Sasuke for a while.' he laughed in his head at the though. ''I see, so Kiba finally told Naruto about his feelings?'' He saw the flabbergasted look on the ravens face. ''Yes, I knew Kiba was going over there to tell Naruto how he felt.'' he let out a sigh.

Sasuke glared, and when he spoke he came out almost like a growl. ''You _knew_ he was going to do that? You _knew _yet you didn't stop him!'' Sasuke was furious and Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

''Why should I have stopped him, not that I could have he is old enough to make his own decisions. Tell me Sasuke,'' he said with a smirk, ''Why are you so upset?''

Of course he knew the answer, but he wanted Sasuke to say it. 'If he finally says it out loud, then I'll take that as proof that he finally want to be with Naruto.' he thought to himself inwardly smiling.

''You know why Gaara! You aren't as clueless as Naruto, hell even Kiba knew how I felt about that idiot blonde. The only one who doesn't know how I feel is Naruto himself.'' Sasuke doesn't know what kind of game Gaara is playing but he did know he wasn't in the mood for it.

Gaara smirked, ''And how do you feel, _exactly?''_

'Just say it you stubborn brat,' Gaara screamed in his head. Why must this guy be so damn difficult? He was beginning to get irritated.

''I.. I'm in love with him! Damnit, I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki, you happy?'' He glared at the red head, knowing that Gaara just wanted to hear Sasuke say it out loud. He was irritated, but he felt a stinging in his eyes and he suddenly realized he was about to cry. 'I can't allow myself to cry, not in-front of anyone especially.'

''It's about time you admit it, now that you have said it out loud, it shows that you are finally ready.'' Gaara smile, a real genuine smile this time.

Sasuke just stared for a moment, he wants sure what Gaara was talking about. Ready for what? He just stood there for a moment his face was blank. A few seconds passed when he finally found his voice, and voiced his question out loud. ''Ready for what?''

Gaara sighed, and shook his head. ''To tell _Naruto _how you feel.''

Sasukes eyes grew, he had a stunned look on his face. 'Tell him?' he couldn't tell Naruto, or at least not yet. They had just had a fight, and he didn't want to be the one to apologize. ''No, we just had a fight and I refuse to be the one to cave in first. And I cant just go up to him without us having made-up and just say, '_Oh Naruto I love you,' _that wouldn't turn out so well would it?'' he smirked, thanking god that the feeling of tears threatening to fall had passed.

Gaara let out an annoyed growl, ''Why are you _so damned_ stubborn?''

Sasuke just smiled. ''It's just how I am Gaara, you know that.''

Gaara simply rolled his eyes, he had nothing left that he could say to convince him. Sasuke was right, they had to make of from their fight first.

''You're right Sasuke, about both of those. You need to move past the fight first.'' Gaara, turned to leave, ''Just, you may want to hurry unless you wanna just hand Naruto over to Kiba. I'll see you later Sasuke.'' and with that he walked off.

Sasuke sat there for a minute, then stood before walking out of the park and heading to his house. 'I will tell Naruto, just as soon as that dobe apologizes to me.'

Though what did he expect Naruto to say, ''Im sorry Kiba asked me out, even though I didn't know you were in love with me?'' Sasuke shook his head. 'UGH! I guess I couldn't really be mad, but Naruto better not have said yes.' and with these thoughts going through his mind he realized he had made it home. With a sigh he pushed opent he door and proceeded to his room for the night.

~-~Meanwhile~-~

Naruto was laying in his bed, the crazy events of the night were driving him crazy, what the hell happened. Things were fine with Sasuke until Kiba came over and made that little announcement. 'Do I even want to date Kiba? Do I like him like that, I haven't really thought about it. I haven't though of him like that either. UGH! What do I do.'

He rolled over on his side, when he heard his phone vibrate. Reaching over to the table by his bed he picked it up, and hit the 'View Message' button.

_From Kiba:_

_Naruto, I need an answer! Please..._

Naruto sighed, looking at the message he thought for a moment. Kiba was fun to be around, he was nice, funny. He was pretty nice looking to. 'So why do I feel like he isn't the one I want.' he though to himself. He then proceeded to reply.

_To Kiba:_

_Sure Kiba, I guess we could give it a shot._

Naruto hit send, and set the phone back on the table. Well he was officially dating Kiba, how great. 'But why doesn't it feel great?' with that last thought, he closed his eyes, and let sleep take him.

~-~The Next Day~-~

Naruto woke up, he was dreading today he so did not want to go to school, not today. He knew Sasuke would be there, and he knew they had that fight just last night, oh and he now had a knew boyfriend. Naruto sighed and got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to shower.

He took a quick shower and threw on some clothes, a simple black t-shirt that clung to him enough to show his toned physique. And a pair of faded jeans, then threw on a thing orange jacket. He finished getting dressed and ran down the stairs after grabbing his bag, he didn't want to see his mom because she would know something was wrong and he did not want to deal with it this early in the morning.

He dashed quickly out the door. He could eat breakfast at school. So he walked down the sidewalk towards the school. He kept on walking not really paying much attention to his surroundings, he was to busy thinking about how this day would turn out.

Naruto kept walking to caught up to realize he had made it to the school, until suddenly he felt arms wrap around him, and snapped him out of his daze.

''Heya, babe!'' Kiba yelled as he wrapped his arms around Narutos waist, snuggling into his chest.

Naruto was stunned for a second, before he reached up and put and arm around Kibas back and hugged him. ''Oh, hey Kiba.''

Kiba unwrapped his arms from Narutos waist and stepped back. He frowned up at the blonde. ''Okay, whats wrong Naruto?''

''Nothing Kiba, I'm fine.'' He said rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

Kiba rolled his eyes, and kissed Naruto. The kiss wasn't anything much, just a quick kiss. Lips upon lips, and such. He stepped back, and smiled.

Naruto stood there stunned for a moment and smiled, the smile faded however when he looked over and saw Sasuke looking at him wide eyed, with, a tear running down his cheek. 'A tear?' Naruto gasped.

''Sasuke..'' Naruto spoke out barely even a whisper, but Kiba heard it.

''_Sasuke?_ My name is **Kiba.**'' he bit out.

Naruto didn't even hear him, when he saw Sasuke run off into the school. ''Sasuke!'' he yelled out running after the raven.

Naruto took off after Sasuke leaving Kiba standing there stunned. He kept chasing Sasuke until he finally caught up to him, Sasuke had ran into an empty class room. Thus allowing Naruto the chance to catch up.

''Sasuke..'' Naruto spoke up. He watched Sasuke for a moment.

''Naruto... I hate you'' Sasuke had no emotion in his voice or on his face.

They merely stood there looking at each other. 'He hates me?' Naruto thought, and he suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe.

A/N: Well, there is chapter five! Yes I'm evil :D

Cliff hanger! xD

Let me know what you guys think!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so happy to know people like my story! Thanks you everyone who reviewed. (id list you all but it make the story look longer then it is and ik that bugs me when I'm reading other peoples stories xD) I love the whole make Naruto jealous idea xD**

**I was actually planning on something like that, you'll see ^^;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Naruto. Unfortunately….**

**Warnings: A Little Drama... who doesn't love drama?**

**A Surprising Love**

Chapter 6

''Sasuke..'' Naruto spoke up. He watched Sasuke for a moment.

''Naruto... I hate you'' Sasuke had no emotion in his voice or on his face.

They merely stood there looking at each other. 'He hates me?' Naruto thought, and he suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard, 'he hates me?' he thought to himself. Why did he feel such a terrible pain in his chest, why did Sasuke hate him, all these questions were running threw his mind. He just stood there staring.

''Sa-Sasuke I-'' Before he even had the chance to finish, he was cut off by the sound of the raven giving a small laugh.

''Don't, Naruto, I don't even care. You are just so unbelievable sometimes.'' Naruto just looked into the dark eyes and all he saw was anger, and a hint of sorrow. What is going on? He had no idea what he had done to make his best friend so angry, but he knew he didn't like it, or the feeling in his chest. He felt sick.

''Sasuke, why are you so mad at me, just tell me the the hell I did!'' His voice was pleading, the raven could hear the sadness. He knew Naruto would never want to hurt him, the blonde idiot probably had no clue as to why he was mad. 'He really is dense' he thought to himself.

Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes, ''You really don't know?'' He watched as the blond just shook his head 'no' and just sighed. 'Fine, if he doesn't know I wont tell him.' He frowned, and Naruto cocked his head to the side wondering what was going through Sasukes mind.

''Um, Sasuke?'' Sasuke blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts, but then he looked at the floor then glanced back up to meet Narutos eyes.

''I was, just upset Naruto, that Kiba ruined our sleep over.'' he lied.

''You seriously got that mad over just that!'' He was getting irritated, he knew that something like that would never be able to piss him off. 'Sasuke is lying straight to my face.'

''Yea, that's all. I'm sorry I over reacted, I have just been kinda stressed lately.'' Sasuke gave a small smile to his friend. ''Anyway, let's just forget it and get back to class okay?'' With that said, Naruto just looked at him for a moment and gave a toothy grin, and nodded his head.

'I know Sasuke is lying, but I wont force him to tell me. I don't want to start another fight,' he thought while they were walking out of the classroom they were just in and headed for the lunchroom.

He had totally forgotten that he hadn't had breakfast. So they made their way over to the line to get some food. Nothing big just one of those small boxes of cereal,which weren't big enough for Naruto.

Naruto gave the lunch lady his 'sexy smile' as he called it, trying to get her to let him have another little box of cereal. ''Come on, gorgeous can't I have just one more?'' she merely rolled her eyes, and said 'No' which in turn made the hungry blonde pout.

At this point Sasuke was getting annoyed. ''Naruto, just come on you can have mine.'' He grabbed Narutos wrist and pulled him farther down the line where another lunch lady was standing, waiting for the student to pay.

After, paying the lunch lady they made there way over to their usual table. Sasuke noticed that Gaara was already seated there, and so was Kiba. Sasuke grunted as he saw the brunette give him a devious grin. He had to fight back the urge to punch that look off of his face.

Naruto sat on the opposite side of Gaara, and Kiba. Sasuke was about to take his seat beside the blonde, but before he had the chance a certain pest (Kiba) spoke up. ''Oh, Sasuke, you can have my seat I want to sit by my _boyfriend_.'' Kiba made sure to emphasize the word 'boyfriend' doing all he could to piss the raven off. And it was working, but Sasuke kept his cool and sat by Gaara.

Kiba sat down beside his boyfriend, and smiled. He leaned over and plated a small kiss on Narutos cheek. Naruto blushed slightly, making Kiba squeal, ''Awe! You are so cute!'' and he kissed the blonds cheek again.

Gaara noticed the way Sasuke had his hands clenched into fist, and he was squeezing so hard his knuckles were pure white. The red head just sigh, he knew Kiba was trying his hardest to mess with the Uchiha, and it was working, he had to admit though; Sasuke is damn good at keeping his emotions hidden.

"Sasuke~,'' Naruto sing-songed, ''You said I could have your cereal, and I've already finished mine. So can I have yours now?'' Sasuke looked to Narutos tray, and he wasn't kidding he had ate all of his cereal and even drank the milk. The Uchiha chuckled, and handed Naruto his box of cereal.

''Hey, Gaara can I talk to you for a sec?'' Sasuke asked looking at his red haired friend. Gaara just nodded and they stood, Naruto payed no attention and ate while Kiba just stared at him with lustful eyes.

When they got up, they headed out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, once they made sure no one was around Gaara spoke up. ''Whats up Sasuke?'' Sasuke just looked at him, he then frowned a bit and sighed.

''I want to as you a favor, and I know it may sound ridiculous, but you said you'd help me if I need you to.'' Well he had a point, he did say that. Gaara nodded, ''And what is this 'favor' exactly?'' he noticed the devious smile that appeared on the Uchihas face.

''I need you to be my boyfriend.'' He stated, as if it was the most normal thing to say. Gaaras eyes grew wide and he gaped, he didn't expect to hear that.

''What? I thought you were in love with Naruto.'' He was still in shock, but he wanted to know what the Uchiha was up to.

''I am, but I need _you_ to help me make him jealous.'' Sasuke smirked, feeling rather proud of himself. He look into Gaaras green eyes and heard the red head sigh. ''Fine, but I'm only doing this to help you get back at Kiba. He needs to learn a lesson.'' Sasuke actually smiled, it wasn't a big smile but it was a genuine smile none the less.

They made there way back into the lunchroom, holding hands. Yea, that got peoples attention, which was good that's exactly what Sasuke wanted. They made their way over to the table. Naruto had finished eating and he and Kiba were currently talking about something, not anything to important just a little small talk.

They both looked up, then noticed the two boys walking up to them were holding hands. Naruto felt something in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it blaming it on the two things of cereal he ate. Kiba on the other hand, just gaped.

Sasuke smirked at the two. ''What? You would think you two wouldn't be surprised to see two boys holding hands.''

Kiba was the first to reply, ''Yea, but why are _you two_ holding hands, thats the _real _question here.'' His eyes went from being wide in shock, to his eyebrows being furrowed with confusion.

''Well,''Gaara spoke up. ''We are dating.'' He said it like it was nothing, as if it were no big deal.

''Yea, we are together.'' Sasuke said this and then proceeded to lean up and kiss Gaaras cheek, then loops his arm around Gaaras and lay his head in the crane of his neck.

Naruto was stunned. He didn't even appear to be breathing. To him time just stopped. 'Sasuke, is with Gaara?' he thought to himself. He couldn't believe it, no he _wouldn't_ believe it.

As if reading his mind Kiba verbalized the same thing that had just went through Narutos mind. ''I don't believe that. _Prove _it.'' A devious smirk made its way to Kibas face, he thought he had won. He was wrong.

Sasuke gave him a small smile, that was obviously fake. ''Gladly.'' That was all the raven haired teen said before reaching a hand up to cup Gaaras smooth cheek. He inched closer, until their lips were so close he could feel the others breath on his face. Then he finally connected their lips together.

The kiss started off small but it grew, it became more passionate. More intense. Kibas face showed that he was in mere shock, no way could they be serious. Sasuke loved Naruto, not Gaara. But that kiss was just so, wow.

While they were still kissing, Kiba may have been shocked but Naruto felt sick, he felt furious. He would not allow anyone to kiss _his_ raven. 'Wait, mine? Yes, Sasuke is mine!' as this thought ran threw his head, he leaped from his spot at the table and walked over to the two kissing boys. He grabbed Sasukes arm with one hand, and shoved Gaara back with the other. ''GET AWAY FROM HIM!'' Naruto yelled to Gaara.

Gaara was stunned, he hadn't expected Naruto to do that. Yea he knew it might piss him off maybe get him to realize he loved Sasuke to but, not this. His expression finally morphed to one of amusement. To which Naruto glared.

Sasuke was speechless. 'Naruto, just pushed Gaara way from me. Was he that jealous.?' He then noticed that his head was against Narutos toned chest, and he felt Narutos arms wrapped possessively around him.

''Naruto, why did you do that. We were just getting started.'' Gaara said with a smirk. He was actually having fun. Who knew?

''I don't care! You stay away from Sasuke!'' The usually happy sapphire eyes became hard as he glared at the read head. Suddenly he felt Sasuke move and he was pushed back a bit. Not out of anger, but merely so Sasuke could look at him in his face.

''Na-Naruto, why?'' Sasuke finally asked. He had been so speechless, he was quite surprised he could actually say just lat little bit.

''Sasuke, please don't go out with him, don't kiss him, or hug him. Please.'' He locked eyes with the raven. Sasuke was actually getting mad, he could be with Kiba but Sasuke couldn't be with Gaara? Who doe she think he is.

''And why not?'' he snapped. ''You have _Kiba_,''he hissed; ''So please, do tell me, _Naruto_, why can't I?''

Naruto looked into Sasukes dark eyes, he could see that the raven was mad, but he was also hurting. He saw the pain. ''Because, I don't want you to be with him.'' Sasuke scoffed, ''And why not, might I ask,'' Sasuke snapped back at him.

Naruto didn't reply, he just placed his hands on Sasukes cheek and brought their lips together. It was like a fire had erupted inside them, the outside world faded away, they only focused on each other, on the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Sasuke just stood there frozen. Naruto, lifted a hand a brushed a lock of dark black hair behind the ravens ear. ''Because, Sasuke I want you to be with me. Not him.''

Sasuke glared at him. ''You have Kiba!'' He new that his tone was harsh but he didn't care, he just didn't care anymore. He looked Naruto straight in the eyes as the blue eyes became serious.

''I don't want Kiba, damnit Sasuke! I want _you_, not anyone else, only you. I guess I am rather dense huh? I never really thought about it, I knew I had feelings for you. I have for a long time. I guess I just pushed them aside, or played them off as something else. I don't really know, but Sasuke I am _so so_ sorry, that i've never told you this.'' he stopped and looked into the dark eyes of his best friend.

''Told me what?'' Sasuke questioned. His eyes pleading Naruto to continue.

Naruto smiled, and leaned in closer, their foreheads touching, he laced both of their hands together and finally spoke. ''That I, Naruto Uzamaki, am so very in love with you. Sasuke Uchiha.'' The he placed his lips upon Sasukes, it was just a sweet tender kiss, to show he truly meant what he said. When he pulled back he saw the bright smile on the ravens face and watched as a tear fell from his eye, flowing down his cheek.

Naruto unlaced their hands, and brought his hand up to Sasukes cheek, using his thumb he wiped away the tear. Sasuke smiled even more, then leaned in and kissed Naruto again, when he pulled away he wrapped his arms around the blonds waist.

Naruto lifted his arms, and wrapped them around Sasukes neck, pulling him in closer. Resting his head on Narutos shoulder, Naruto could hear Sasuke say something, and it filled his heart with joy.

''I love you to, Naruto Uzamaki.''

**A/N: there you have it... its not over yet we still have a long way to go!**

**Next we will see how Kiba reacts to that little scene ;D**

**So read and review! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Eep! Sorry I haven't updated it seems my school thinks its nice to give us a butt load of work -.-**

**But I'm back :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Naruto. Unfortunately….**

**Warnings: A Little Drama... who doesn't love drama?**

**A Surprising Love**

Chapter 7

During their exchange they were completely oblivious to the stares they were receiving, that is they were until a certain brunette _finally_ spoke up. ''What? _What? _You have _got _to be kidding me!'' He was furious, he and Naruto hadn't even been dating for a day and he already lost him.

Naruto, and Sasuke looked at they fuming boy, Sasuke just gave off an intense glare while Naruto, gave a sympathetic smile. What could he say? 'Oh I'm sorry Kiba, but I don't love you?' Naruto shook that thought from his head, there's no way that would work, it would cause more problems if anything.

''Kiba I-'' Before Naruto even had the chance to finish his sentence he was cut off by an angry Kiba.

''_Don't even_ say you sorry. I _do not_ want to hear that crap, so just don't.'' His eyes were now almost glowing with an intense rage, if looks could kill they would have been dead long ago. ''This is unbelievable,'' he said with a snort. ''not even a day Naruto, a _day_!'' Kiba was so furious, the rage was flowing off of him like waves.

Everything was quiet for a moment, no one moved no one spoke all eyes in the lunch room were focused on the three boys. It stayed quiet for what seemed like hours, until someone finally spoke up.

Sasuke glared at the brunette as he took a step forward. ''You brought this one yourself. You knew how I felt towards him, the day you came to talk to me in the class room. Do you honestly think I am _that_ stupid? You may be able to trick, and lie to allot of people, but don't think for one second that I am one of them.''

At these words Naruto frowned, thinking over what Sasuke had just said. ''I- Is that true, Kiba?''

Kibas anger faded a bit as it was replaced with shock, he had no idea how he would get out of this... '_Crap! _What do I say to that... If I tell him the truth ill lose him forever. What am I thinking I have already lost him' the shock was once again replaced with his anger. ''Of course, I knew how that little bitch felt about you. It isn't my fault he wouldn't tell you.'' he spat out, he intense gaze meeting Sasukes as he said the word _'bitch'_.

Sasuke let out a soft growl, his fists clenched so tight he was almost sure he was drawing blood. ''_What did you just call me?_'' he ground out through gritted teeth. ''_Bitch? _ At least that's better then being a lying backstabbing manipulator!'' he shot back. '_how dare he!'_ he thought to himself.

Kiba just smirked. ''Don't be so upset, Sasuke. I asked you if you had feeling for him, and even if you denied it, I still knew the truth. But even so, I gave you the chance to admit your feelings and you were to _stubborn_ so I took it as my chance. Unlike _you,'' _he ground out, ''I am not afraid to put myself out there in the chance that things may work out in my favor. You, my friend, are merely mad at yourself for being to much of a coward!''

That was the last straw for Sasuke, before anyone had time to register what was happening, Sasuke had charged forward and nailed Kiba in the fast with a hard punch. Kiba was sent flying backwards. When he was on his back after hitting the floor, Sasuke jumped on top of him and began to continuously.

Naruto ran over and grabbed Sasukes arm before the raven haired boy could land yet another blow. ''Sasuke! Enough stop, please.'' he begged. He was truly afraid Sasuke would seriously injure the brunette. Sasuke looked up at him, eyes filled with complete rage. ''_Please, please Sasuke...'' _

Sasuke saw the pleading look in Narutos eyes, the sadness expressed on his beautiful face. He hated seeing that look on Naruto, he hated being the one who caused it. He quickly jumped up off of Kibas chest, Naruto released his hold on Sasukes arm, and as soon as Sasuke was freed he ran out of the lunchroom.

Naruto glanced down at Kiba for a moment, then he looked towards the door beginning to make his way to go find Sasuke. Before he had walked to far, he stopped suddenly then turned to look once more at Kiba, who was currently being helped up by Gaara.

His face blank as he spoke,''Kiba, what you did, was just spiteful. The pain you caused Sasuke, and myself. I _never_ want to see you again, but since I know that will be hard because we go to the same school, I guess I will settle for having _absolutely nothing_ to do with you, from this day forth.'' With that said Naruto made his way out the door on his way to find Sasuke.

Kiba stood there frozen, so now he had truly lost Naruto. He looked over at Gaara as if seeking answers, help, anything. All he got was a glare. ''Kiba, I _told _you repeatedly not to interfere. You screwed up, _deal_ with it.'' And with that Gaara as well made his way out of the cafeteria leaving Kiba alone, truly alone.

'This is all my fault, I made a huge mistake... Now what will I do?' he thought, he went back to the table and sat down, as the tears slowly began to fall from his eyes. He had no one to blame but himself.

Naruto ran down the halls, searching frantically for Sasuke, he had to find him. He had to make sure he was okay. He continued running until finally he spotted the beautiful raven sitting against the lockers with his head resting upon his knees as he wrapped his arms around them.

Naruto slowly made his was over, he dropped to his knees in front of the raven. ''Sasuke, please look at me.'' he spoke softly, barely above a whisper, but the sweet caring almost pleading tone in his voice, made Sasuke comply as he looked up.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, ''Naruto, I'm sorry. I don't know how I could do that, I'm so sorry.'' he suddenly pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Narutos neck.

''Shhh, Sasuke it's fine. It'll all be okay, we have each other, we are _finally _ together.'' he kissed the top of Sasukes head softly as he wrapped his arms around the raven.

Sasuke smiled, and spoke into Narutos shoulder, the word so quiet, but Naruto heard him just fine. ''_Finally.'' _

**A/N: Woot! Yes yes, its short but it was still good I think, I kinda wrote this to be the last chapter possibly if I don't get the chance to write more. If you want me to keep going I still can I'm sure I can find new drama xD**

**So Read & Review... let me know if you want me to continue... if you do then I must warn my updating will be whenever I get a chance...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, this one was supposed to be updated sooner but my internet didn't agree I guess xD**

**Anywho... Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Naruto. Unfortunately….**

**Warnings: Angsty O.o;;**

**Also: Naruto- Seme Sasuke- Uke**

**A Surprising Love**

Chapter 8

It has now been, a week since the big reveal, the two young teens relationship has flourished. They have become closer, enjoying each others company. Now they must tell their parents. Sasuke knew Narutos parents would be far more accepting then his own. Hell, Narutos mother was wanting them to get together. Sasuke smirked, at knowing they both got what they wanted.

He had met Naruto after school today, as they had planned. Last Sunday they decided, they would meet after school on Tuesday. They decided on that day because it was the only day both of Narutos parents would be home, since his father was always at work late.

They made their way over to Narutos car, Sasuke felt suddenly nervous, they could not turn back the clock if they went through with this. 'What if his father doesn't allow it? Will we have to break up, I can't lose him now. Not after I've finally felt truly happy'.

Naruto glanced back behind him, seeing a sad look and a small frown forming on the ravens face, he felt his heart warm as he reached out and grabbed one of Sasukes hands, and pulling him into a tight embrace.

''Sasuke, it'll be okay, don't worry so much.'' He breathed in a deep breath, smelling the scent of lilac on the ravens dark silky hair.

''It's just, what if you dad doesn't want us to be together?'' his voice barely audible as he spoke.

He knew how Sasuke felt, of course he was scared, Naruto was to. But he would never allow anyone to tear them apart, no one would ever take Sasuke away from him. It can't happen and it wont.

''I promise you, I will do all within my power to keep that from happening, Sasuke no one will _ever_ take you away from me. I love you Sasuke, more then life, you are my life.'' He placed a hand on Sasukes jaw and brought the ravens face up to look into his eyes, and placed a tender kiss upon the soft pale lips.

To Sasuke it seemed as if, all the love Naruto felt for him had been transferred through that sweet tender kiss. ''I believe you.''

Naruto gave him a huge cheeky grin and made his way tot he drivers side door, reaching over and opening the door, he proceeded to sit in the dark leather seat. He saw Sasuke open the passenger door and sit in his seat, out of the corner of his eye.

''Lets do this.'' he said looking over to his right, placing one hand on Sasukes thigh and giving a reassuring squeeze.

He buckled his seatbelt, and started the car. With a quick rumble the car evened out and began to idle, until he put it in reverse and proceeded to back out of his parking space. They pulled out of the parking lot, and headed towards the Uzumaki household.

When they reached the house, Naruto pulled his car into the drive way, and turned it off. Taking a deep breath, Naruto grabbed his bags and exited the car, shutting the driver side door once he got out, he made his way up to the front door. He stopped once he realized he hadn't her Sasukes door open or close.

Naruto looked back and rolled his eyes. ''Come on Sasuke!''

Sasuke sighed and reached door the door handle, he pulled the handle and pushed the door open. ''Gah, Naruto must you be so loud?''

''Well yes, if you wont get out of the car 'suke!''

With a exaggerated sigh, Sasuke made his way up the stairs. ''Yea, yeah. I'm here now so lets go.''

Naruto, beamed his bright sunny smile, and pushed open the door, dropping his bags on the floor in the entry way, and sliding off his shoes. Sasuke mimicked Narutos moves, placing his bags on the ground more gracefully then Naruto and gently slid his shoes off and bent over to place them against the wall out of the way.

''God, Naruto you can't even take your shoes off and put them in the right place. You just kick them off in the middle of the floor.''

Naruto just rolled his eyes, and headed towards the kitchen. ''Mom!''

''Yes, hun, I'm in here.'' came the red headed woman's reply from the kitchen.

Naruto, made his way through the narrow hallway to the kitchen with Sasuke trailing behind him. He walked over to the bar and sat on a stool, and motioned for Sasuke to sit on the stool beside him.

Kushina looked up from the sink full of dishes she was washing, and dried her hands with the hand towel that was sitting on the counter. ''Hello, boy's do either of you want something to eat?''

Naruto let out a snort, ''Of course I want something to eat mom, come one you know me, I'm constantly hungry.'' Sasuke just chuckled a bit from his seat beside Naruto.

''uh, yea. Your a pig Naruto.'' Naruto pouted a bit, and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blondes childish antics.

''Your so mean to me 'suke, I guess we have to break up.'' Naruto was now smirking, and Sasuke had an intense glare directed towards him.

''That is not funny, Naruto.'' He looked down at his hands, as sadness filled his dark coal eyes.

Naruto felt bad, he knew Sasuke was already worried. That joke wasn't all that funny. ''Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't -''

Before he had the chance to finish they heard a girlish 'EEP' from the red headed woman, who now hand her hands clasped together and grinning. ''You are dating?''

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, ''Uh, yeah, We were going to tell you and dad today. We have been dating for a week now.''

Kushina was now radiating joy and happiness. ''This is wonderful! It's about time, now I need to cook something, something big.'' She hurried to make her way all around the kitchen to find things to make.

''Mom, maybe you should wait until with tell dad, we still don't know how he will react.'' Just like magic, his father walked into the kitchen.

Looking around, Minato rested his eyes upon his son. ''React to what?''

Everyone seemed to freeze, Naruto looked up at his father for a moment and prepared himself, then finally he spoke. ''Well, dad, Sasuke and I are dating.''

They all kept quiet as they waited for a response, Sasuke more then anyone was dying for a reaction from the father of his boyfriend. ''Hm, well that's nice. Honestly it's about time.''

Sasukes eyes went comically wide, as Naruto gaped. ''Wait, you guys new?''

Both Minato and Kushina laughed, ''Of course we did sweetie, we are your parents. And I spoke to Sasuke the day that Kiba boy came over.''

Sasuke frowned at the mention of Kiba, since that scene in the lunchroom Kiba has left them both alone. It seemed as if he had disappeared the only problems they faced now were the rude remarks of some close minded students, and of course Sakura. Seriously, that girl needs to leaves Naruto alone, he is taken for gods sake.

Sasuke was brought out of his thought by Naruto placing a hand on his knee and giving him a nudge. '' 'suke are you okay?''

Sasuke smiled, and nodded. ''Yea, I'm perfectly fine, just go to thinking about Sakura, and how I will cause her harm if she ever touches you.'' Sasuke smirked at the thought.

Naruto smiled, and shook his head. He stood up, and grabbed Sasukes hand pulling him out of his seat. ''Come one 'suke we are going upstairs.''

Sasuke gaped, ''Naruto! We are _not _doing that.''

Naruto smirked, ''No, we aren't you perv, now I know what thoughts go through your head.'' With that said Naruto didn't give him a chance to respond as he pulled him through the house and up the stairs.

They made their way into Narutos room and shut the door behind them, ''Naruto, I've been thinking, I do want to tell my parents but I don't want to tell them in person.''

Naruto looked over at his boyfriend, as he sat down on the bed he motioned for Sasuke to join him. ''Well, what do you want to do?''

''I was thinking I would call them, and tell them over the phone, I know he seems rude but I wouldn't be able to tell them, I would chicken out.''

Once Sasuke took his seat on the bed, Naruto pulled him into his arms and held him, he knew that Sasuke was afraid of his father, and he knew that this would be better. ''If thats how you feel 'suke, then I'm all for it.''

Sasuke smiled and tilted his head up to kiss Naruto on his cheek. He stood, and reached a hand into the pocket of his black jeans. With a deep sigh, he keyed in his father numbers, and waited for him to answer, and it began to ring.

''Hello?'' A deep, silky voice spoke, as the phone was answered.

''Father, it's Sasuke.''

''Sasuke, Why are you calling?''

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who gave him a reassuring smile, ''I need to tell you something very important.''

''Well, what is it?''

''I'm gay. And I am in love with Naruto, who is also my boyfriend.''

The other side was quiet, as several minutes passed. Sasuke was very nervous and quite scared, he started to think his father hung up when finally he spoke. ''I see, Well Sasuke, you are never to return to this house. You can live with your _boyfriend_ and his family, or wherever I do not care. You are no longer a son of mine. Your things will be sent over, goodbye.''

The voice was so cold, and heartless. Sasuke dropped the phone once the line went dead, he fell to his knees and began to cry. Naruto jumped up form his seat on the bed and rushed to Sasukes hide pulling him in close.

''Sasuke, what is it, whats wrong?'' His voice was panicked.

Sasuke spoke through his heavy sobs, ''H- he told me I was no longer his son, he disowned me. He told em never to return home, he said I have to live here.''

Sasuke couldn't talk anymore, he was just disowned by his own father, he wasn't wanted by his own family anymore. How could this have happened, he didn't know what to think, he was just broken.

''Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, but you can stay here, you will be okay I promise you will.'' Narutos arm gripped tighter around his boyfriend, hoping to somehow take away the sorrow his love was feeling.

Several hours later, Sasuke had managed to cry himself to sleep, Naruto took this time to go talk to his parents. He would do anything to help Sasuke, he does not want him to be so upset, it was his fault Sasuke was in this predicament in the first place.

Naruto headed down the stairs, and found his parents sitting on the love seat watching some show on tv. ''Um, hey mom, dad, can Sasuke live here?''

Both of his parents looked up at him, shock clearly written on their face. Kushina was the first to talk. ''Why would you ask something like that Naruto?''

Naruto looked to his mother as a tear fell from his sad blue eyes, and descended down his tan cheek. ''Sasuke, he told his dad, and his dad told him he was never allowed to return home.''

Kushina made her way over to her son, and wrapped her arms around him, Her precious baby boy so upset. She knew he did truly love Sasuke, she loved Sasuke to as if he were her own son. ''Oh, Naruto thats horrible. I would be fine with him staying here.'' As she said this she looked over at her husband who had been quiet, and was still sitting in his spot on the couch.

With a sigh, Minato spoke up. ''Naruto, he can stay here. But there will be rules, no funny business. I don't want to walk in on that, I would be scarred for life.''

Naruto, chuckled and Gave them both a bright smile. ''Thank you both, so much!''

After giving them both a tight hug, he ran as fast as he could up the stairs, he made his was quickly through the door and over to the bed, in which his boyfriend was sleeping.

He walked up to the bed, and placed his hand on Sasukes shoulder, he shook him a bit trying to wake him up, finally after a few seconds Sasukes eyes opened. ''Naruto?'' he said sleepily.

''Hey 'suke, guess what.'' he said smiling.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly for a moment, ''what?''

''Mom and dad said you can live here!'' his smile grew even bigger.

Sasuke gaped and just stared at Naruto for a minute, he didn't know Naruto would ask them. ''Are you serious?''

''Yes, you can live here with me. Now we can be together all the time. I'm sorry that your father treated you the way he did, but I'll do all that I can to make you feel better, I love you Sasuke.''

Sasuke smiled, and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Narutos lips. ''I love you to, Naruto.''

**A/N: Yay! Longer chapter...**

**Sorry if its rushed, im limited on time lately I know, it sucks but hey, itll get better. **

**don't forget to review! **

**Thankies, Btw sakura will return... sometime in the next few chapters xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ello all! Yes I've been MIA, laptop got a virus and my hardrive was wiped out. -sigh-**

**I am afraid things have changed, I have to write maybe two more chapters to wrap this story up or it'll be left unfinished and I refuse to do that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own Naruto. Unfortunately….**

**Warnings: Angsty O.o;;**

**Also: Naruto- Seme Sasuke- Uke**

**A Surprising Love**

Chapter 9

Naruto awoke, to a light shining through the curtains, the bright light keeping him from remaining under the wondrous pull of dream land. One Sapphire eye fluttered upon, the other slowly doing the same. He felt the warmth of another body pressed next to his own, a small loving smile forming on his lips.

It has been a month since Sasuke moved in with him and his parents, and a wonderful month its been. He loved spending time with him so often, seeing him when he wake up in the morning and kissing him goodnight. Naruto leaned up placing a small kiss on the bridge of Sasukes nose, laughing as the other nose crinkled up.

Sasuke yawned and stretched as he slowly slid his dark eyes open, smiling when he saw Naruto looking at him. ''Hn... Dobe, stop staring at me. Only perverts watch people sleep.''

Naruto chuckled, and stuck his tongue out at the beautiful raven. ''Can't help it, you are just so beautiful.''

Sasuke felt his face heat up and turned away before Naruto could see him blush, he may not be a major ass like he used to be, but he still had his pride. He felt a finger pull his chis, making him face Naruto, who leaned in to give him a morning kiss, but just as Sasuke went to put more pressure into the kiss, he felt the blonde pull away and slide up off the bed.

''Come on 'suke, we have to get ready for school.'' Naruto said, heading tot he dresser and pulling out some clothes to go get a shower.

'_school, god I hate school,' _Sasuke thought to himself. Sure things have gotten better, people no longer stared at the two when the would hold hands or kiss, while walking down the halls, or well if they did they were better at hiding it. Things with Kiba have been, better, he no longer went after Naruto, he now has his sights set on Neji, which is kinda weird.

Now, the only problem they had was that bitch Sakura, she is oblivious tot he fact that Naruto doesn't want her. She continues to flaunt her breasts and bat her eyelashes at Naruto every chance she gets. _'she better be glad shes a girl or I'd kick her ass'_

'' 'suke, are you thinking about Sakura again?'' Naruto asked walking back into the room after having taken his shower.

Sasuke, almost, jumped. ''No.'' he said with a small glare.

''Liar, I know you were, you always have that 'I'll kill you' look on your face when you think about her. Sasuke, don't even pay attention to her, I don't want her. I love you and I always will.''

Sasuke looked into the deep blue eyes, and he could see the truth and sincerity, and the love in those beautiful eyes. With a sigh, He stood and walked over to the blonde before wrapping his arms around the tan waist. ''I know, Naru... but I just wish she would leave you alone. I, I hate her trying to take whats mine.''

Naruto wrapped his arms around his raven, and placed a kiss on the top of the smaller teens head. ''But thats just it 'suke, I. Am. Yours. Only, and forever.''

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, and tighten his hold on the blondes waist. He really did love Naruto, more then anything in this world.

''I know, now it's time for me to go shower so we can go to that prison they call a school.'' Naruto chuckled as he watched Sasuke grab his clothes and walk into their bathroom.

_SCHOOL_

They finally arrived at the school, Naruto parked his car in the usual spot, Grabbing his bag out of the back and exited the car. He walked around to the other side and waited for Sasuke to get out. When the raven haired teen shut his door, Naruto took his hand, and together they made their way to the entrance of the school building.

Before they reached the front Sasuke could already see the ugly pink hair that belonged to none other then, Sakura. _' this is going to be a LONG day' _ he was not in the mood for her today, not that he ever was, but especially not today.

''Naruto-kun!'' Came a loud, annoying, and familiar voice. Naruto looked up and saw Sakura running towards them. He noticed Sasuke tense, and squeezed the ravens hand reassuringly.

"Hey Sakura, whats up?'' He asked once she had reached them.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me this weekend?'' she asked, batting her lashes.

_'REALLY? Is she blind, I am right here!' _ Sasuke yelled in his head.

Naruto internally rolled his eyes, ''Um, Sakura I'm dating Sasuke, he is right here.'' As if to prove his point he lifted their joined hands up for her to see.

Sakura just glanced at their hands, before she just made a face to show how disgusted she was by that act. ''Oh, I figured after a month you would have gotten your feel of that loser and dumped him.''

Sasuke glared before he hissed out, ''_Excuse me? _Look here you slu-'' Naruto cut him off before he could finish.

"Sakura, I have told you numerous times I am with him now, and I plan to be with him forever. Now if you don't mind we have to get to class.'' He didn't give her any time to respond before he pulled Sasuke along with him to their lockers.

''Ugh! Naruto I seriously hate her!'' Sasuke, was fuming, while he leaned up against the lockers waiting for Naruto to grabt he books he needs.

Naruto sighed, pulling out the two books he was looking for. ''I know 'suke, but theres nothing we can do if she refuses to realize the fact that I don't want her.'' He stood up, and took the few steps needed to be closer to his raven, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on those peach lips. ''I got to head to class, but I'll see you at lunch, I love you.''

Sasuke smiled up at the blonde. ''I know, I'll see you at lunch, and I love you to, I really do Naruto.''

He watched as Naruto made his way down the hall soon, disappearing in the mass of students. Sasuke turned to make his way to his own class when suddenly a fist came slamming into the locker beside him, blocking his way. He looked up to see no other then Sakura.

''Can I help you?'' He really wasn't in the mood for this today.

''I want you to break up with Naruto.'' she spoke as if it were the most normal thing to say.

Sasuke glared at her, he was furious. Is she stupid enough to think that He would ever do something like that? ''Che, as if Sakura.''

She smirked, and her eyes shone with a evil gleam. ''I figured you would say that, so thats why I have planned ahead.'' She reached into her bag, and pulled out a folder.

She handed the folder over to Sasuke, when he opened it he gaped, his eyes grew twice their normal size. ''Where did you get this!'' he hissed out.

She chuckled at the priceless look on his face. ''I told you, I planned ahead, so it seems that either you break up with Naruto, or I'll just have to show him this.''

Sasuke looked down at the folder, he knew that now, either way he would lose Naruto, but he would rather lose him now without him knowing about this. ''Fine, you win. I just hope you know that even if I do leave him, he will never love you.'' he spat out.

She just smirked, ''You let me handle that.'' And with that said she made her way off to her class.

Sasuke, just stood there in the hallway for a moment before finally, heading to his own class.

_LUNCH_

Sasuke made his way into the cafeteria, not even bothering to go get a tray, he knew he wouldn't be able to eat today. Instead he looked around for Naruto and spotted him sitting in the usual spot. He frowned, knowing what he was about to do would suck, before slowly making his way over to the table. HE could see a flash of pink on the other side of the lunch room, that let him know she was watching.

He walked up to the table and stood at the end before he finally spoke. ''Hey Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute?''

Naruto looked up and flashed a bright smile at seeing his boyfriend standing at the end of the table. ''Sure 'suke, whats up?''

''Um, it's kinda of private Naruto.'' he spoke quietly, afraid his voice would fail him at any second.

"It's okay Sasuke, if you need to tell em something just tell me.'' He said, not caring who heard, the only ones at the table we, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

Sasuke sighed, ''Naruto, I- I think we need to break up.''

As soon as the words left his mouth everyone's attention was focused on him, he saw the looks on their faces. The worst was the look of pain in Narutos beautiful blue eyes. ''Wait, what? Sasuke why?'' Narutos voice was broken, filled with sadness, it made Sasukes heart break.

''We, just have to. I'm sorry Naruto, this is just how things have to be. I'll be calling my father and moving back into my parent house.'' With that said Sasuke ran out of the cafeteria, them out of the school. He stopped once he reached the parking lot.

''What do I do now?'' he spoke through sobs. He took out his phone, looking through the contacts and dialed his fathers number.

Fugaku: Hello?

Sasuke: Hello, Father?

Fugaku: Sasuke, what do you want?

Sasuke: Father, I want to apologize for my dishonor, and ask that you let me come back home. I have broken off my relationship with Naruto.

Fugaku: I knew you would see the error of your ways, I shall send for a car to come get you and your things.

Sasuke: Thank you Father.

Sasuke hung up his phone, and made his way to the bus stop, now all he could do is go to Narutos and pack his things. Seems happiness would never be in his future, not that it really surprised him.

He took a seat on the bench, waiting for the bus to arrive, the breeze blowing making his dark silk hair flow with it. This day truly did fit with the heart ache his was feeling, he only hoped Naruto was faring better. ''Naruto,'' he whispered ''I'm so sorry.''

_Back in the lunch room_

Naruto sat there, frozen. His mind couldn't process what had just happened. _''Naruto, I- I think we need to break up.'' _His words continued to echo through his head. For some reason those words didn't seem to be true. They seemed to be fake, forced. Not his own. _'No, they weren't Sasuke loves em as much as love him... he wouldn't leave me.'_

**A/N: Oy! ik ik its suckish and WAY overdue but I keep getting favorited and such so I needed to pop on out lol xD as for what was in the folder I really have no clue I couldn't think of anything to fit with my story xD**

**ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: No I'm not dead... :P  
>Sorry, this story has lost my interest.<p>

To all those who have followed this story, I truly do appologise.  
>At this current time I will not be posting anymore chapters. There is allot of editing needed to be be done first.<br>Sorry again, and take care.  
>~Prue<p> 


End file.
